Another Beginning
by Ai and August 19
Summary: It was another beginning when Kise entered Kaijou. And it also another beginning when Kasamatsu left Kaijo. Headcannon. Fem!kasa.


**Another** **Beginning**

 **Disclaimer: knb (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
**

 **Kise & Fem!Kasamatsu  
**

 **Warning: error in gramar, typo, genderbend, etc.  
**

* * *

 **T** he air was filled by the conversation at the gym of Kaijou High School. It was the beginning of the new year of school and like usual the clubs started looking for new members including the basketball club.

"I am Nagaoka Shohei from Iwao Middle School. I want to be Shooting Guard," one of the first year introduced himself to elder members of the club. All first year who joined the club was lined up at the court.

"Okay. Next!" said Moriyama after writing that information on the clipboard.

"So, is it my turn right? Alright. The best one always appears at the last."

All of the peoples at the court turned to look at the blonde boy who just talked.

"First Year. Kise Ryouta. My hobby is playing basketball and my skill is singing in the karaoke. Wait, it's upside down . I am from Teikou Middle School. Which any position I am to be put in, that's not a problem. I am also working as a model so I will often absent from the rehearsal, but however please cooperate." The boy said all of his senteces with a lot of charming moval and bright smile and closed the introduce with a cool pose.

"Is he one of that Generation of Miracle?" The others whispered.

"Too stand out..." Hayakawa, Nakamura and Moriyama said inwardly with annoyed expressions.

"So noisy..." a dark aura came from nowhere. "All I asked was just your name, your position and your Middle School! Answer according to the question! You ostentatious kid!"

A hard kick landed at the blonde's face.

"It hurts!" And he fell to the floor, rubbing his cheek. "Hei! Aren't I a super rookie you guys recruit?!" He protested.

"I don't care! When your seniors give an instruction, all of the freshman are prohibitted to argue!"

Kise widened his eyes after realizing the voice that shouted to him was a girl's voice. It made him more shocked because no girl ever treated him so rude before. Commonly, girl always praised him. He was model after all. Ofcourse he is really good looking guy.

Kise stood up and approched to the girl. "How troublesome. What so great about being born one or two years earlier?" he asked with a cold tone. "However, in basketball I am better than all of you."

The girl kept her serious and sharp expression. "We are more great." She said with resoluteness in her voice.

Kise stunned with disbelief. Definetely shocked. This is the first time someone bravely announced that they are better than him. And the statement came from the girl who are really shorter and smaller than him.

"Before talking about great or not you are, you have to know, this is Basketball Club of Kaijou High. It's not about we born earlier, but the second and the third years have been working hard longer for this team than you. I said like this 'cause I want you to appreciate an experience. Doesn't care you are from the Generation of Miracle or whatever. That is nothing to do with that. For now on you are first year of Kaijo High School, Kise Ryouta. And I'm your senior here, Captain Kasamatsu Yukio. Are you objection with that?"

The gold sunlight broke through the vent and blanketed the girl's face. At the time Kise really lost his word. Too fetched up by the speechs. He just realized, the eyes of that girl had beauty blue color, same as the color of the deep sea. The calm deep sea. Kise thought you could drown in serenity 'cause that eyes. And you never would tried to escape.

He found himself like the concept about Kaijou's version of Kise.

But... something suddenly bothered him.

"Wait.. . You're the Captain?!" Kise shouted. Almost screamed. His eyes widened. "Not a manager?!"

Kasamatsu just rolled her eyes.

"He just realized it?" Kobori chuckled at Kise's reaction. It really over-reaction.

"So slow-loaded he is," Moriyama also laughed.

"But-but, you are girl!" Kise looked at Kasamatsu with shocking and disbelifing face.

Kasamatsu clicked her tounge. "So? What's the matter?"

"But, isn't it a basketball boy club?" asked Kise in confussion.

"You don't know, do you? Kaijou has a special regulation. The basketball club open up for the girl and the boy. We don't seperate them here." Moriyama explained to Kise. And the blonde seems still didn't get it.

"For your information, this girl is National level captain. So don't think it would be easy." Nakamura grinned.

Kasamatsu shrugged her shoulder and walked away with no care.

Kise followed her with his eyes. Still amazed. Well, this is a unexpected thing he had never experienced before.

.

.

"The game is over." The referee's voice made Kise jolted. He still sat on the court. Still shocked at his lost. He lost again by Aomine. The Ace of Generation of Miracle. His rival.

The stadium remains silent by the amazing game that has just finished.

"Both teams, lined up!"

Kise tried to stood up but he fell to the back, fortunately his hand restrain his body to prever his head to hit by the ground. Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Kobori and Hayakawa stopped and turned back to look at him.

" _He can not stand up?"_ thought Moriyama. The slat-eyed boy remembered how Kise had let out all of his power in the game. The blonde took the risk to expel all his talents. _"Does imitating others Generation of Miracle give such a heavy burden to his body?"_

Moriyama watched Kise who still failed to stand.

Kise punched the ground with dark face, felt dissapointed about himself. Aomine just stood and stared at him.

A small hand stretched out in front of Kise. Kise raised his face and saw Kasamatsu's blue eyes.

"Can you stand up?" She asked with a gentle voice. Aomine sighed and left. Looked like didn't care about his opponent.

"Just a little more, fight." There was no harsh in her voice. Just a serenity.

"Senpai... I..." Kise could heard his voice cracked. The word sticked in his throat.

Kasamatsu knelt down. She put her hands at Kise's armpits and she lifted Kise up, huddled up the blonde boy and walked to the other members.

"You have put up a good fight!" she said, patting Kise's head. "Beside, this isn't the end. We can repay it at the Winter Cup."

Kise didn't answer. He couldn't. It's hard to speak when you are crying.

"Don't you have something to say to him? He is your ex-teammate after all," said Imayoshi to Aomine.

"What?" Aomine let a tilt smile. "Even people like you will be angry if you be entertained by person who beat you."

His expression back to cold. "There's nothing to say by the winner to them who were lost."

"With 98 against 110 points, the winner is Touou Academy. Give applause."

"Thank you very much," said both of team.

All members of Kaijou seems really depression while walking to change room. Kasamatsu could felt it although she was back to her team. She gritted her teeth and shouted. "Stop being gloomy like that!"

"We have struggling as hard as possible!" she stopped her step and turned. "And we succeeded to reach the national top eight. Let's return home proudly!"

Other members nodded and immediately went to the change room.

"By the way, where's Kasamatsu-Senpai?" asked Kise when they were walking to out from the stadium.

"She asked us to go ahaed," answered Moriyama.

"Maybe I must go to check her," Kise remarked and turned to run.

"Ah, Better you aren't do that," Moriyama stopped him. Kise stopped and looked at the black haired boy with confuse. But immediately he knew the reason.

" _Right..."_ He thought. _"Now we can't go back anymore."_ Kise turned and joinned again with his teammantes, walking to outside. _"If there's a time for it, although only one step, it will be better if we keep on to step forward."_ Kise bitted his lips, trying to not run to his captain.

.

Kasamatsu let out a heavy sigh when she was already out of the stadium. The sun had dissapeared.

But for her supprise, she saw Kise leaned against the gate.

"Ah, Senpai." Kise straightened up his body while consciousing Kasamatsu's existence. The blonde boy forced a small smile and tried to ignore Kasamatsu's eyes were puffy. But failed.

The girl upped her brows. "Kise? Why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting for you. I'll company you to go back to home. It's not good for a young girl walks alone in the night, right?"

"Thanks. But you don't have to. I can take care of myself."

"But senpai—" Kise wanted to protest.

"Kise is right Kasamatsu."

"Moriyama-senpai, Kobori-senpai, Nakamura-senpai, Hayakawa-senpai," Kise reflexes turned and saw the rest of the first strings of Kaijou team.

"We'll also take you to your home, we concern about you." Kobori said.

"What kind of friends we are to let you in the danger way? No matter you're strong but you're still girl," Moriyama gave a persuade smile.

"Right Kasamatsu-senpai, it's our duty to keep you safe," Hayakawa added.

Kasamatsu couldn't help but smile. "Do whatever you want."

Kise seted his cheerish smile. "Okay, let's go home."

.

.

Kise heard a the sound oh thud from the gym. Kise stopped, peeking through the slot of the doors. He saw Kasamatsu who was practicing her shoot. Kise cultivated his grip to doorknob. After a minutes's silence, Kise strengthened his heart and entered the gym.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!" he called. Kasamatsu turned.

"The game on the inter high, it was obvious, the reason why we lost is me." Kise looked down to the floor, such as it had a interesting thing to note. "I'm sorry."

"Idiot. What are you talking about?" Kise rised his face with suprise.

"Aren't you're our ace? Did among of them there ever blame you 'cause that lose? The ace's task is lead the team to the winning. But, you don't have to carry all of the burden."

Kasamatsu paused and sighed. "Because carry all of the burden is my duty. What you have to do just keep on to look ahead."

Kise kept himself quite.

" _You shouldn't said that,"_ he whispered inwardly. Never said it out loud. _"It's just make me feel more guilty..."_

.

"Congrats." Kise forced a wide smile and offered a handshake to the aces of Seirin, Kagami and Kuroko. "So, this is your second winning." Kagami welcomed the handshake.

"I'm not even expect to say congratulations, but I'm not regret anything 'cause I have played with all of my efforts."

"Kise-kun," Kise turned to Kuroko. "You're really strong." Said the blue haired boy. "We did the game but I couldn't stop you till the end." He smiled.

"Hah... what are you talking about? Eventually the victory is belong to you. Actually I want to proud it with full of victory but... it seems I can't do that for now." Kise made a fake peevish face.

Kuroko smiled a little. "Sorry."

"For the next time, we'll definetely win. Let's fight a duel again next year!"

"Yes," and then both of them handshaked.

All members of Seirin and Kaijou did a handshake and friendly chat.

"I wanna you all be the winner. Win it, for us too," said Kasamatsu to Hyuuga, the captain of Seirin.

"Yes!" Hyuuga answered with serious expressions.

"81 against 80. The winner is Seirin High School." Both of team lined up and gave sallute to each other.

Kise frowned when walking back to the bench. His ankle was really hurts. He already knew it, the risk to forced himself in the game. Did the perfect copy over the limit. _"Even now still feel hurts, but... it's not a problem... 'cause everything has end up."_

Suddenly a small towel was fell to his head. Kasamatsu huddled up him. Again. "Geez. You kid. If you hide thing like that alone, you're really deserve to be a model but not worthy to be an actor."

Kise crumpled up his towel. "I want to win, so bad..." Kise begun to cry.

"Yeah..." Kasamatsu murmured.

Kobori, Hayakawa and Moriyama smiled at them. Moriyama ruffled Kise's blonde hairs. Kobori and Hayakawa patted Kise's shoulders.

"I... want to win with you all.." the blonde boy sobbed.

"Yeah.. Sure..."

.

Kasamatsu walked to the school's gate. She stopped and looked at the cherry blossom trees. They were blomming. The wind were blown their pink flowers. The girl flashed upon when the first time she became a student at Kaijou. The moments while she joining the basketball club.

And now, she had graduated. After walked through the gate, she wasn't a student of Kaijou High anymore. She closed her eyes, feeling how the wind swept her face.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Kasamatsu opened her eyes and turned to see who was calling her. Kise ran to her. Kasamatsu didn't respond, just waiting until the handsome boy reached her.

Kise stood in front of her. Suddenly, the blonde did a deep bow. Kasamatsu little frightened out.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Kise said with loud voice.

"What is it so suddenly?"

"I want to Thanks to you senpai. Thank you for look after me in this year. You have taught me to respect others, especially the elder. Thank you 'cause made me aware about the meaning of the team, supporting and trusting. I'm glad I can be in Kaijou team. I'm glad to met you."

Kasamatsu couldn't help but let out a gentle smile. "C'mon kid. So serious, it's don't seems like you."

Kise rised his body, he looked so sad. So, Kasamatsu punched his shoulder. "Stop that ugly face. Geez, you must grown up."

Kise yanked but after that gave a small smile. Kasamatsu leaned her body to the cherry blossom tree. "Nothing have to thank you." Kise furrowed his brows.

"I have to say sorry though."

"Eh? Why?" Kise blinked his eyes in confussion. "Because you often hit me?"

Kasamatsu laughed. And Kise felt happy to hear that. "Of course not, you reasonable to get it." Kasamatsu locked her eyes to Kise's brown irishs.

"Well, I want to sorry 'cause in my conduction we got lost so much. You have to get so many victory, but I couldn't lead you." Kasamatsu looked down to her feet.

" _That should be my line,"_ Kise though bitterly. _"I can't make your last year in the club to be great.."_

"I'm worst captain, aren't I?" she said with playfull tone, but for Kise, it's really sound tornful.

"Of course not!" Kise yelled. Kasamatsu stunned and saw serious expessions on Kise's face. "You're amazing Senpai. You're girl but you could made Kaijou to be top team on national level. You taught me how to appreciate team and others. I can played basket with happiness because of you."

Kasamatu quited for a minute. "Thank you."

Kise grinned with silly face. "Whoa, this is the first time I get gratitution from you senpai. Does it will be rain today?" Kise scoffed.

"Shut up you brat or I'll take my line back."

"Heh?! Don't! It probally just happend once in my life!" Kise whined.

Kasamatsu laughed again but stopped when saw a bouquet of blue rose that appeared in front of her nose. She glanced at Kise and back to the flower again.

"I don't know what a present would give to you so... Momochii sugested a flowers would be good." Kise scratched his cheek with his finger, blushing slightly. He was seems awkward and shy.

Kasamatsu picked the bouquet and smelled the scent of the flowers. "Well, it's smell good. They are pretty."

But from Kise's opinion, the flower couldn't be compare to Kasamatsu's eyes.

"Oi Kise, you're not fair. We want to thank to captain too." Someone's voice made Kise and Kasamatsu turned, it's Nakamura's voice. All of the rest team approched to them.

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!" they bowed.

Kasamatsu smiled. "Doushimashitta. I hope you succed for the next year. I will leave this team to you Hayakawa, be the good leader 'kay?" Hayakawa nodded enthusiasly.

"And always be the ace for this team, bring them to their dream, Kise."

Kise nodded and smiled. "I will. I promise."

"So, it's time for us to leave, let's go." Moriyama and Kobori patted Kasamatsu's hair and gained a deathglare from the girl. "Sayonara." They waved to their underclassman.

Kise watched three of his senior dissapeared from the gate.

"Oi Kise, let's go back!" Nakamura shouted, realizing Kise still stood in his place. The rest of the team had back to entered the school.

"Yeah..." Kise still looked to the street before turned. It's another beginning...

Fin.

A/N:

This is my first English fic. Also, English isn't my language so I'm so sorry for any mistake in this story DX

I will correct it later if my English teacher say wherever the wrong gramar. (I made it for task)


End file.
